Family Reunion
by harry-ron-hermione-fan-101
Summary: This is a story I adopted from Rosie502. The families of the heroes are in danger! Hera brings them to the BrownStone to protect them. But that also means that the families have to learn the truth about their children/families. This could get interesting.


**Umm, hi… yeah, I know, I abandoned you guys, but now I'm feeling guilty, and so I'll re-post this. Don't kill me, just review!**

**Just some background info: the teens are arriving back at the BrownStone after everything that went on with Theresa on Phantom Rising. I'm gonna say that once the whole "Phantom" problem was over and done with, the Hera went to the Oracle to see if the prophecy has been fulfilled. So here we go!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, Rosie502 came up with the idea, I'm not out for world domination, yada yada yada… moving on.**

"Herry, put me down!"

"No."

"Herry-"

"Theresa-"

"Both of you, just stop!" Archie suddenly yelled at Herry and Theresa. They stopped arguing and looked at Archie. Theresa had to crane her neck to an awkward angle, seeing how she was draped over Herry's shoulder. Archie shrugged when he saw their questioning looks. "You guys were giving me a headache. You've been at it for the past…Zeus knows how long!"

"Yeah, like you and 'Lanta are any better," Odie mumbled sarcastically. Atlanta, who was walking in behind him, paused to elbow him in the chest. Hard. "Ow," Odie squealed, rubbing his wounded chest.

Atlanta smirked and Jay chuckled, holding open the door to the BrownStone for his friends to file past.

Jay couldn't help but chuckle again when Herry walked past, Theresa drooped over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Quit scowling Theresa," Jay said playfully when he saw the furious look on her face. "I know you'd rather walk, but you are kind of-"

Theresa cut him off as she was carried further into the house. "Don't you dare say weak, or ill, or… or whatever Jay Starr!"

"Theresa, you are a little ill," Jay said, despite Theresa's warning. "Don't tell me you aren't, you keep passing out!" Jay crossed his arms and followed Herry up to Theresa's room, where Herry gently laid Theresa on her bed. "Theresa, I know I'd be exhausted and ill after everything that's happened these past couple of days, and I just want you well again. Is it so hard to actually let your friends care for you?" Herry left the room silently, eyes looking from Jay to Theresa.

Theresa sighed. "I'm sorry, Jay," she whispered, barley loud enough for him to hear. "I just… I don't know… I feel like I let you guys down, and you're all just… being too nice and understanding," Theresa looked up at her crush, a smirk on her lips. "I'll stop throwing fits if you guys stop babying me."

Jay laughed quietly. "Deal." With that, he left the room for Theresa to get some sleep. A thought struck him and he turned around, back to Theresa's room.

"Oh yeah, Theresa?" He said, poking his head back into her room. Theresa looked at him, a questioning look on her face. "I meant it when I said it's time to start living our lives. You up for a movie and dinner date on Friday?" Theresa's face glowed and she nodded enthusiastically.

"It's a date!" She said eagerly.

Jay smiled and left, calling over his shoulder, "Pick you up at 7!"

Jay came downstairs to see all the titan's lounging around the living room, with the unmistakable sounds of Athena cooking dinner in the kitchen.

"Has anyone seen Hera?" Jay asked, to no one in particular, catching the attention of everyone in the room. The teens shook their heads, but Archie spoke up.

"She's probably back at the school," he said slowly. "Hey, Jay, like you were saying on the way back, we need to see if the prophecy has been fulfilled or not. Atlanta and I could go see the Oracle."

Jay nodded. "That sounds good, Archie. I'll check the school. Meet back here in 20."

With that, Jay left the BrownStone, heading for the school. He needed to talk to Hera.

Jay bowed his head, thinking hard, as he walked with a casual pace down the busy sidewalk. He almost didn't notice he walked past Hera until she called to him. "Jay? Where are you going?" Jay spun around, noticing Hera, he smiled.

"I was coming to look for you, actually," Jay sighed. "I've been wondering…Hera, if Theresa took Cronus's powers… does that mean we defeated him?"

Hera nodded. "It appears so, Jay," she said in that calm, wise voice of hers.

"But he's still out there…" Jay mumbled, mostly to himself. He looked up at the goddess. "Do we need to try to defeat him again? But… this time… for good?"

After a moments silence, she bowed her head. "Jay, you must know this. The future is no longer foretold. You have defeated him; the prophecy said nothing about afterwards." The goddess looked up to see that Jay had hung his head. Hera cupped Jay's chin in her hand and raised his eyes to hers. "Jay, you must understand this. Cronus might never be defeated again. You could leave, you could return home… We will not insist that you stay here; we simply ask of it."

Jay nodded. "If Cronus is still out there, then we are by no means finished the job."

Hera smiled, and together, Goddess and Hero, they returned to the BrownStone.

**MEANWHILE, BACK IN… WELL… WHATEVER TOWN JAY CAME FROM…**

MaddieStarr was sitting on the living room couch, flipping through a photo album, filled with pictures of Jay at multiple birthday parties. She sighed. Her son's birthday was approaching, and she was missing him.

"Maddie?" A male voice called from down the hall. "Maddie, do you have the address for that astronaut school Jay's at? I have the gift wrapped, but I realized I don't have the address." The whole time the man was speaking, his voice got closer and closer until he was standing in the living room.

"Sorry, Arnold, I don't have the address."Maddie sighed. "Do you know where the phone number of the school went?"

Arnold shook his head. ""Guess we'll have to e-mail Jay and ask him. There goes the "Surprise" part of "surprise present"." Arnold headed over to a computer and sat down, typing an e-mail to his son.


End file.
